Sonrisa
by waychester
Summary: REUPLOAD. People always said my smile was cheerful- beautiful even- but if they ever got the change to see Lovino's smile, they would see that mine was nothing in comparision. Spamano fic. Fluff!


**A/N: So weirdness. I uploaded this yesterday, it was fine. Then when I came home earlier today I tried to open up the story itself, and every time I tried it said it couldn't be found. ..o.O I had to reupload...It makes me angry. I lost all my reviews too...And my favorites. jgjapoeijgoiwjoiwajogiwaogall; I apologize guys! D: Lo siento! **

Yes, I caved in and finally began to write a Spamano fanfiction! I simply adore these two, and felt it would be fun to write a sweet little fanfic about them~. This will be my first official multichapter fanfiction. I also wanted to try my hand at a more simplistic style; I tried to make my writing a little less wordy, attempting to capture Antonio's voice a bit better, though I didn't cut it down completely…I'm really nervous about posting this, because it's one of the only first person POVs I've ever done. So, tell me what you think? I have no idea how long I plan for this to be…But most all of it will be fluff. _Really_ short prologue ahead. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia!

* * *

><p><em>People always said my smile was cheerful- beautiful even- but if they ever got the chance to see Lovino's smile, they would see that mine was nothing in comparison.<em>

Lovino Vargas' smile was just about the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my entire life. And I'd seen a lot of beautiful things.

It was one of those rare things – Lovi's smile- that you didn't see often; few were the times when it would appear. But when you _did _see it, it was completely worth it, worth every tireless hour, day, or minute spent waiting for those pretty pink lips to upturn slightly in just the smallest, and yet most loving of grins, worth it to finally see that smile when it appeared. And when I was lucky enough, that angelic smile would be wide, stretching fully across my little Italian's face and unveiling pearly white teeth that so often went unseen…Or if I was _especially_ lucky, that smile would be accompanied with the sharp peals of Lovi's rare, but glorious laughter,…and ah, it was so cute when he laughed..!

..But you know, it was always one of the brightest moments of my life - brighter than the hot, Spanish sun that beat down on my back during a hard day of farming- when Lovi smiled like that. It made my heart swell to know that he was genuinely happy, because that' was all I'd ever wanted in life: to see him happy.

There was one bad thing about _mi poco de tomate's_ smile, though, despite its true beauty…It was the fact that Lovi's cute smile was so _rare_, that more often than not it was hidden behind a scowl and a mask of unspoken insecurities. I hated that it took so much for my precious Lovi to smile, if he ever did at all. I hated that there was so much burdening him, so much that he feared, that forced his soft lips into a grimace. I always tried to wipe the frown off of his face and replace it with that adorable grin that I knew and loved, by telling him he was beautiful and smart and simply _perfect_ in every possible way. And although that usually _did_ earn me a cute pink blush, very few times had I been able to coax a smile out of him. I tried my hardest to make my _Lovinito _happier, but nothing ever seemed to be enough.

It was funny, wasn't it? The rarest of things seemed to be the most beautiful. Like a rainbow that would suddenly appear once or twice, glittering brightly in the dreary sky after a long day of pounding rainstorms (one of those days where Lovi and I would just stay in and cuddle on the couch, watching Spanish soap operas all afternoon long) Or, you know, other rare things, like an exotic tropical plant…or Lovi's smile. All things that were so pretty, but so often hidden or unseen…

But I wondered sometimes_: _why was it that these things were so rare? Why couldn't we see all of the beauty of the world more often? It didn't make sense that such pretty things were buried behind dark clouds or growing sadness… Why? Why did my Lovi always scowl when he _should_ be smiling? I wished he would smile more...There had to be a way, something I could do so that Lovi would be happier…

This was what I was thinking of one night, as the stars shone brightly in the night sky and the wind gently ruffled the decorative curtains of our bedroom window. All of those emotions and questions were bounding throughout my head all at once, and I thought I was going to go crazy from it!…I sighed softly and ran a hand through Lovi's soft, auburn hair, carefully avoiding that curl (because I knew he didn't like it when I touched it while he slept!) and just thinking about all of those confusing things…I think I laid there for a long time, just thinking, until I suddenly felt something warm and soft, cuddling closer into my side. I blinked before my gaze shifted downwards to see that it was Lovino, clutching onto my arm and making a little noise of contentment as he scooted closer. I smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead. Lovi always got really cuddly in his sleep, though he was kind of unaware of it until he woke up the next morning (he doesn't like me talking about that either…Whoops~!). But I had always loved it, and I think Lovino liked it too, though he would never say so. It just felt so great to be this close to him, so warm and comforting and truly amazing to hold him in my arms. He almost seemed to fit there perfectly…

Then, at that moment, although I knew he wouldn't hear it because of his deep sleep, I bent down, pulling the Italian closer into me before whispering softly into his ear. "_Te amo_," I said, nuzzling that little spot by his ear just a bit, like I knew he liked. _"Te amo, mi hermosa tomate…"_

Lovi didn't wake up at all, though I didn't expect or really want him to either. He just stayed sleeping, that cute, peaceful expression on his face that he always got when he was asleep. I watched fondly as he snuggled closer, smiling happily….yet my fondness suddenly turned to shock when I saw that very smile that I had been thinking of earlier grace Lovi's beautiful lips, tugging at the corners of his mouth just slightly and…

_Dios mio. _

Smiling. He was _smiling_. Lovi had.. _smiled_ at me in his _sleep_. It was…it was _breathtaking_.

I just...couldn't describe it.

And for some reason, right then, I wanted to cry and laugh and smile wider, kiss him and twirl him around and hug him and never let go, all at the same time. Such a sight made my heart beat really hard inside my chest, and my arms squeezed even tighter around Lovino, pulling him closer, if that were possible…He was beautiful, _so beautiful _that it made my eyes water, and I wanted that smile to last, to stay there on his face like a mark forever engraved into his skin..

And that was it.

That was when I had made my decision. Such a pretty thing could not go unseen much longer. I was going to make Lovino smile as much as possible from that day on, no matter what it took to do so. I would make a _vow _to do such a thing! Because laying there in the cool summer night air, with Lovi by my side and looking so…so cute and adorable and _glorious _all at once with that grin on his face, I just knew that Lovi _had_ to smile more.

And I wanted to be the one to make him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Shortest crap thing I have ever written.

This is just the prologue, however! Since it's so short, you can expect chapter one very soon, possibly in the next couple of days. And it will be longer, trust me!

I hope you like it..? I'm really nervous about this. Review, please? ;;

~I.S.


End file.
